Erogenous
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: "You're always preening, you conceited bastard." NaruSasu, lemon, kemonomimi


**Erogenous**

**Summary: **"You're _always_ preening, you conceited bastard." NaruSasu, lemon, kemonomimi

**Words: **7052

**Contains:** explicit gay sex, kemonomimi (otherwise canon setting)

**Notes:** Wow, I'm… kind of surprised I finished this. It's been sitting in my fanfiction folder for a while, and every now and then I'd open it up and chip away at it some more. To be honest part of the reason I was working slowly is because, once again, I am dissatisfied with certain parts, but in the spirit of just getting on with it I figured I should let it go. And in terms of PWPs, I actually have a tendency to stall somewhere around where the foreplay becomes the intercourse, and then write the rest all in one go. Funny, when you notice patterns like that.

In case some people have never encountered the term "kemonomimi" (kemo for short) before: literally "animal ears," it basically means humans with animal features, typically the ears and tail. Most often you see cat girls, but other animals and, indeed, genders can be encompassed. You can probably guess the animals I've picked for Sasuke and Naruto, lol.

Why animals? Well… why not? (laughs) Actually I really have no idea. I guess I was just indulging, even more than usual, considering it's fanfiction. I wish I'd made it more pertinent. Maybe I'll use kemo!Naruto and Sasuke again someday.

* * *

><p>"Man, I am bushed!" Naruto stretched and yawned widely, then scratched behind one long, black-tipped fox ear. His fluffy, bright orange tail swished lazily, gently batting Sakura's leg. "It's good to be home."<p>

"Yeah, if you'd stop whacking me with your dusty fur," Sakura grumbled, her cat ears tilting back in mild annoyance, though her own weariness stopped her from beating on Naruto like she usually would. She combed her fingers through her hair, wincing as tangles tugged at her scalp. "Ugh, what a rough mission. I'm ready for a good long soak and a comfy bed."

"At least you have time to sleep," said Sasuke curtly. They both glanced at the raven, whose wings were folded loosely against his back, his feathers bedraggled and matted with dirt. He shook his tail, dislodging some grit and twigs, but it didn't help much. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to sort my feathers out?"

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal," snapped Naruto. "You're _always_ preening, you conceited bastard."

"For your information, moron, if I don't preen, I can't fly, and I'll get parasites and infections. It's basic hygiene and health."

Sakura frowned. "Well, the mission was pretty rough, and we're all pretty worn out. We don't have any missions for a couple of days, so you can rest up tomorrow. Uh – maybe I can help?" she said hopefully.

But Sasuke ignored her offer. "I've got things to do tomorrow. And now. I'm wasting time standing around talking." Sasuke turned on his heel and set off for home.

"Goodnight," Sakura called after him. She sighed. "Poor Sasuke. He's been irritated all day, and then there was that dust storm we got caught in as well. I can't imagine the work he has to do just to keep clean. I had enough trouble when my hair was long."

"He's just too stuck-up," Naruto huffed. "If he'd just realize that looks aren't everything—"

"And how much do you complain about getting stuff in your tail fur, huh? Try to see his point of view, Naruto. He doesn't enjoy it." Sakura sighed again. "He'd probably get it done faster if he had someone to help him."

"Yeah, that's something. If he hates it so much, why doesn't he just find a girlfriend who can do it for him? God only knows he could get anyone he wants." Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Instead he leaves all the girls hanging so that they don't want to date anyone else either."

"Come on, you know it's gotten better lately. Now that we're adults a lot of people are starting to think of settling and starting families. Even I…" Sakura sighed. "I can't chase a crush forever. Sasuke's smart and strong, but if he doesn't want me, well…"

"Aw, come on, Sakura, who wouldn't want you?" said Naruto, grinning.

"Well you're biased, now aren't you?" Sakura replied with a smile. "Anyway, I'm not the only one who's letting go of a crush."

Naruto glanced away sheepishly. "I figured we probably make better siblings. I guess… I guess you and Sasuke are like the family I never had. Team Seven's my family." He reached out and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Well, we did a good job on the mission. Rest up, alright? I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Okay. Have a good night, Naruto. Oh, and…"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated. "Would you mind checking up on Sasuke? He's… too independent for his own good. Sometimes I think he's grown the least of us all, if you know what I mean."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He's stubborn, insensitive, and self-centred, just like when we met him. But I think he's learning."

"Gradually," Sakura agreed. "And I know it sounds weird because you two are always fighting, but I do think he opens up to you more than anyone else."

This surprised Naruto. "You think so?"

She chuckled at this. "Maybe you're too dense to see it. Sasuke likes you a lot more than is apparent at first. And y'know, Naruto, you're not that great at hiding it either."

"W-what?" he stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that. You're always dragging him into sparring, or getting him to help you with your reports, or asking him to go get ramen with you. Why would you try to spend so much time with someone you didn't like?"

"It's not that I don't _like_ him! I already said Team Seven's my family. But he's the most annoying brother in the history of—"

"Are you sure you see him as a brother?"

Naruto froze, blue eyes wide. Sakura looked back at him calmly.

"You know," she said quietly, "I sometimes wonder if Sasuke… has something against girls, in a manner of speaking."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "If you can't understand it, never mind. Go look in on him, okay?"

He hesitated, then nodded in resignation. "Okay. For you, Sakura, I'll go make sure he's not blowing shit up or anything."

Sakura smiled. "Good. Maybe we'll go out for ramen tomorrow."

"Okay!" He grinned. "See you, Sakura!"

Naruto set off, offering a wave of his hand to Sakura before he rounded the corner. He was halfway home before he even remembered he was meant to be checking up on Sasuke. He paused. He didn't really want to bother changing routes at this point, but he had told Sakura he would, and anyway Sasuke had seemed pretty ticked off when he'd left them. Naruto always felt a little dread whenever Sasuke pulled away from them, like he was afraid Sasuke might leave Konoha again. Sasuke had said he wouldn't, that there was no reason to be anywhere else anymore – he'd even admitted, in his own roundabout way, that he liked Team Seven and their peers. But that didn't stop Naruto from wanting to make sure Sasuke was happy here.

He turned around and went back the way he came, puzzling a couple of people who were still out at this late time of the evening. He just smiled and said hello. He stopped to chat briefly with the butcher's wife, then to scratch an alley cat on the head. By the time he reached the Uchiha estate most of the stars were out. He looked up for a moment, searching for shooting stars, but there were none to be found. Well, maybe another time.

He went to the front door of the building Sasuke usually occupied and knocked loudly, then hollered, "Bastard, you in there?"

"Fuck off, idiot!" came the muffled reply. This was standard, so Naruto let himself in, removing his shoes at the front. He wandered around the spotless house for a while, looking for the raven, until he noticed that one of the sliding doors was open. There was Sasuke, sitting outside on the edge of the porch, running a special preening comb along one of his wing feathers. The moonlight was making an effort at glistening off the feathers he'd already cleaned; the others were dull and matted. He didn't look up when Naruto stopped behind him.

"How goes the makeover?" said Naruto.

"I thought I told you to fuck off."

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, his legs dangling off the side of the porch, his toes just brushing the long grass. He reached out and slid his fingers along the outermost primary feather on Sasuke's wing. "Wow, you really are a mess."

Sasuke pulled his wing away, tugging the feather out of Naruto's hand and raising a cloud of dust. "Don't touch the feathers, idiot. You'll make it worse."

"Why don't you go soak in the hot spring or something first?"

"Because my feathers aren't waterproofed when they're like this," Sasuke said. "I need to oil them before I can wash them."

"That seems contradictory." Naruto swung his tail around onto his lap and combed his fingers through the fur, dislodging dirt and dust. "Can I use the hot spring then?"

"You should. You reek."

"Well you don't smell like flowers either," Naruto huffed. He stood up. "At least come with me? You can sit on the edge or whatever. There's no point in both of us being in different places when we're the only ones here."

"Your thought process is a logical mess," Sasuke said, but he followed Naruto anyway. They headed up to the estate's little hot spring; Naruto grabbed some bottles and a couple of towels from the bathroom along the way. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I swear, the number of times you've come through here acting like this place was your own…"

"Do you _want_ me to constantly be asking you for all the tiniest little things? Look, I don't gripe when you raid my fridge. Actually, you're the one griping in that situation too."

"It's because you have no food sense whatsoever. It's a miracle you're even alive, with the diet you've got."

"Whatever." Naruto deposited the towels on the rocks, set the bottles by the edge of the water, and began to strip, utterly unconcerned about the company. He shucked off his dirty uniform and slipped into the steaming water, then sighed in satisfaction. "Man, you have no idea how lucky you are, having a natural hot spring right next to your house. Talk about prime real estate."

"It's a bitch to maintain," said Sasuke. "I wouldn't keep it if I didn't have to."

"Sell it off then. Is there any real reason you need to keep the Uchiha estate? I mean, even if you inherited it, that means it's yours and you can do what you want with it."

Naruto heard a rustling of fabric and turned around. Sasuke had already undressed. He came over and sat in the shallow part of the hot spring, the water coming up to his waist, and resumed preening at once. "Idiot, it's not as simple as that," he said. "It's my territory, and anyway, it's an important piece of history. Even if it's mine, there are certain responsibilities I have to honour."

"Then get the old hag to make it a memorial site or something. But y'know, Sasuke, the village is expanding, and you own a lot of land. It'd see better use housing people. And it could put a little extra cash in your pocket, eh?" he added with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto had no sense of respect. But he supposed he had to admit that the moron had a point – other than his sentimental ties to the place, there really wasn't much of a reason to keep it all. It was more trouble than it was worth, to be honest, considering how much of his yearly funds went into upkeep. He could always just keep his own house, see if Tsunade could put up a monument of some sort. Uchiha pride or not, his family history was something that had to be remembered, if only to prevent it from happening again.

Naruto just sat and relaxed for a few moments, then reached out for the bottle of shampoo. He watched Sasuke systematically cleaning his feathers as he washed his hair and fur, deciding not to complain about the specific shampoo Sasuke used. Actually, his shampoo was a lot nicer than Naruto's. And it smelled like him, which was nice in a way.

"Sasuke," said Naruto, "are you thinking of starting a family at all?"

Sasuke nearly snapped a feather. "W-what? What kind of a question is that?"

"Hey, no need to get your tail in a twist," said Naruto, surprised by Sasuke's reaction. "It's just I was talking to Sakura, and she was talking about how a lot of us are thinking about families now. I mean, not _right_ now – most of us have only just turned twenty – but soon, y'know? And I was thinking about how much you used to talk about continuing the Uchiha line."

"That was years ago, Naruto," said Sasuke quietly. "I've since learned a lot of nasty truths about the Uchiha name. I… Sometimes I think maybe I'm better off being the last one."

Naruto, who'd been scrubbing himself with soap, paused and looked up at Sasuke. The raven was watching the gently bubbling water, lost in thought. The moonlight made his feathers shine blue and gave his pale skin an almost luminescent look. Then he glanced over at Naruto, who started and quickly went back to washing himself, hoping the steam and darkness would hide the blush in his cheeks from realizing he'd been staring at Sasuke.

"Maybe I'm just making excuses," Sasuke shrugged. "What about you, then? The Senju clan's a noble one."

Naruto nodded. "I guess I ought to keep it going. I mean, once I'm Hokage, I'm going to need a backup—"

"Hokage isn't a blood title, moron. We're not in a monarchy here. Anyway, is it even safe for a Hokage to have a family? I mean, if you die, who's going to take care of them?"

"You will," Naruto grinned. He rested his arms on a warm rock at the edge of the hot spring and settled his chin on them. "Anyway, we're ninjas. Dying's an occupational hazard."

"No way am I going to deal with another bratty Uzumaki kid," Sasuke scoffed. "I had enough trouble with the one in my own generation."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke. I wasn't that bad…" He paused. "Okay, maybe I was. But I've gotten a lot better! Haven't I?"

"You sound so certain of yourself," said Sasuke with some amusement. Then he sighed and tossed his preening comb onto his towel. "I'm sick of this. I'm not even halfway through one wing yet, and my tail's a mess too."

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair, then grimaced at how much dirt and grit was in it. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, then used the soap to scrub off the day's dirt.

Naruto reached out and picked up the preening comb. It was shaped like a long bird's beak, two halves opening and closing like a jaw, with little grooves in the edges to help dislodge dirt and parasites, a larger dent in the middle for the shaft of the feather. The tip of the beak was long and pointed for picking at clumps, and teeth pointed downwards from the underside of the beak like a normal comb for brushing hair. Sasuke's particular comb was an old Uchiha heirloom, bearing the Uchiha crest inlaid with ivory and ruby on top of the ebony. Its varnish was scratched and dulled with age, the wood chipped, but it was still a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Naruto opened and closed it experimentally, running a finger gently along the edges.

"Don't play with that," said Sasuke, though wearily. "It isn't a toy."

"How does it work?" Naruto asked, glancing over at Sasuke's feathers.

Sasuke plucked it from Naruto's hands and reached his wing around, taking the longest feather in his fingers. He closed the comb over the feather and ran it down. "You just do this a few times, until it's clean. You can use the tip to pick things out. Preening releases natural oils to waterproof the feathers as well."

"And you have to do this all the time? For every feather?"

"Every feather, every day." Sasuke spotted a tangle of matted feather fluff and gently smoothed it out with his fingers. "Sometimes every other day if I can get away with it, or just the worst bits, but not usually since we're always doing missions."

"Wow. That really must suck." Naruto reached for a dirty feather and found a spot where it was clumping. He eased the dirt out, restoring the feather to its natural shape. Hesitantly he said, "If – y'know, if you'd like some help, I could preen some of your feathers for you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And how can I trust you not to fuck up my entire wing?"

"It was just an offer," Naruto said quickly. He retreated back into the water. "Never mind, then."

Sasuke watched the blond fox for a moment. He looked ridiculously dejected, like he'd been denied a huge privilege or something. Sasuke sighed. "Well, it's got to get done, and I don't want to be the one doing it."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He scrambled out of the water, quickly dried himself off with a towel, then wrapped it around his waist and sat down behind Sasuke. Sasuke passed him the comb. Carefully Naruto picked out a feather and ran the comb along it. "Like that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just until it's clean."

Naruto began to systematically clean Sasuke's feathers. Sasuke gradually relaxed as Naruto preened him, finding comfort in the feeling of being cleaned by someone else.

"You know," Naruto finally said in the quiet of the night, "I guess I never realized how feathers really work. From afar it always seems like it's just a lot of fuzz, like my fur, but from close-up I can see there are rows of individual stalks."

"No matter how they're made, they're still a royal pain in the ass to deal with," Sasuke said, but already he was unwinding, his tension from the hard day's work visibly disappearing. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, closing his eyes. Naruto's fingers were gentle, making sure not to pull too hard or leave any feathers sitting the wrong way. Sasuke felt at peace, more relaxed than he'd been in a long time.

"Naruto?" he murmured.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied equally quietly.

He paused. "Nothing."

"Okay." For a long time neither of them said anything, listening to the crickets chirp. Sasuke had to admit he was surprised at how patient Naruto was being, how gentle. He'd expected the hyperactive fox to grow bored of the task quickly, but he didn't make a single complaint.

It was quite some time later when Naruto ran a hand along the smooth plane of Sasuke's wing and said, "I think I'm done."

Sasuke reached his wings forward, checking his feathers. Naruto had been quite thorough. "You were able to get the feathers near my back a lot more easily than I do," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, it did kind of look like they don't get as much care." Naruto looked at the preening comb in his hand. He ran his thumb over the teeth of the regular comb part, then looked up at Sasuke's tangled hair, still a little damp from washing. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on Sasuke's head. Sasuke stiffened, but didn't move, so Naruto brought the comb to Sasuke's scalp and began to comb his hair as well. Sasuke relaxed once more, tilting his head into Naruto's movements. Naruto had to smile to himself. It was so rare that the raven let his guard down, let alone allowing physical contact. Naruto was touchy-feely by nature, but then Sasuke had always been the exact opposite of him anyway.

As Naruto combed Sasuke's hair, his hand slid down the back of Sasuke's head and towards his neck. The moment he touched skin he felt Sasuke go tense, heard the slightest intake of breath. Naruto paused, then shrugged to himself and continued combing. He moved his hand towards Sasuke's nape to rest it there and heard Sasuke sigh, felt goosebumps rise under his touch.

"I think you can stop now," said Sasuke in a very small voice.

"Huh? But I'm not done." Naruto's hand moved again, and a shiver raced visibly down Sasuke's spine.

"Naruto…"

"What's up?" Naruto reached behind him to scratch an itch at the base of his tail. He then shook his tail a couple of times, but by now his fur was dry enough that this didn't dislodge any loose water. It did, however, waft his scent towards Sasuke. Sasuke froze, all his senses alert as he caught the dark, musky smell. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to calm his body. He'd endured this all day; he could stand it a little longer. Fair enough, it was the time of season when all the foxes were making eyes at anyone they could, but Naruto's hormones had really started raging during their mission and even if the blond hadn't been antsy as hell, Sasuke would have known that smell anywhere.

"Sasuke," Naruto was saying now, "you're really tense. Maybe you should take a proper soak in the hot spring. Or maybe not, 'cause your face is really heating up. Is it too hot here?"

"Maybe," Sasuke mumbled. He got up, wrapping his towel securely around his waist, and started back towards the main house. Naruto scooped up the preening comb and shampoo and followed after.

It was much cooler in the house; Sasuke sat on the porch again, letting the cool night breeze blow over his skin. It was only a matter of time before Naruto finished putting the shampoo away and came back to join him, and Sasuke needed to keep his calm. He closed his eyes and took a moment to build up his immunity to the overbearing idiot.

Then a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"What the—?" Sasuke started and tried to move out of Naruto's grasp, but Naruto held him tight.

"Come on, bastard," said Naruto cheerily. "You're so worked up today. What's pulling your feathers?"

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulders, and Sasuke felt a wave of relief as the ache in his muscles was alleviated somewhat. Sakura had taught them both basic first aid as well as how to give a decent massage, and the three often helped each other out. It was usually Naruto who gave Sasuke massages, though Sakura offered plenty of times – Sasuke declined them both, but Naruto was much more persistent, often letting himself into the Uchiha estate to intrude on Sasuke's private time. It pissed Sasuke off more than anything, but he'd learned to get used to it by now since there was no point trying to stop the fox. Now Naruto was pressing his thumbs into the knots in Sasuke's shoulder muscles, easing them away.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke muttered, but he let himself drop his defences a little and just enjoy the massage. It was nice, really; Naruto's hands were strong and sure, pinpointing the worst aches in Sasuke's body. Yes, it would all be fine just as long as Naruto's hands didn't wander too close to—

Sasuke let out a hiss of air as fingers brushed his neck. He gritted his teeth and ducked his head, suppressing the surge of sensation that spread through his body. "Naruto!"

"You know I won't hurt you," said Naruto softly. "Really, what's the big deal? It's just your neck." His hand wandered up across the nape of Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke inhaled sharply, goosebumps rising on his skin.

"If someone tells you not to do something, you don't do it, retard," Sasuke snapped, but he couldn't make himself pull away from Naruto's touch.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Naruto pulled back, his hand trailing down Sasuke's spine before breaking contact completely. Sasuke tensed, shoulders rising. He had to fight it. He had to ignore the idiot's careless movements, or else he'd snap and—

"Just kidding!" Naruto draped himself over Sasuke, his chin hooking over his shoulder. His arms wrapped around the raven, one flopping over the opposite shoulder, the other slipping under Sasuke's wing and circling his abdomen. His hand dropped into Sasuke's lap, then jerked away in astonishment as Sasuke gasped.

"…S-Sasuke," said Naruto, his tone much more tentative than before, "you're kinda… pitching a tent there."

Sasuke went beet red from his neck to the roots of his hair. He clutched his towel tighter around himself, covering the bulge with his hands. "Get off of me, moron," he snapped, trying to wrest himself from the other's grasp, but Naruto wouldn't let go.

"What, did I turn you on?" asked Naruto with a sly grin. "Did you enjoy the massage that much? Sasuke, you're not gaaaaay, are you?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then, barely audible, he murmured, "What if I am?"

There was a long pause. Sasuke's face was burning; he was entirely too aware of the fact that Naruto was still pressed against him, his body heat seeping into Sasuke, his smell surrounding him.

"You're serious?" said Naruto, all humour gone from his voice now. "I – I was joking."

"If you don't like it, then get out of my territory." Sasuke made to heave Naruto off of him, but Naruto just tightened his grip. Sasuke's breath caught as he felt lips at his skin, pulling into a smile.

"I never said that." Naruto's mouth puckered into a kiss, then wandered over to Sasuke's neck. Once more sparks ignited in his nerves. "So I did turn you on after all?"

"Of course it's your damn fault," Sasuke breathed, turning his face away. "What with you fucking being in heat all day now, and after I _told_ you not to touch my neck – haah—"

"Yeah, I never did understand that." Naruto's tongue flicked out to lap at salty skin. "You know, if you were into me, you should've just said so sooner. I've been desperate for a romp all day."

"I know you have, you horny idiot." Sasuke tipped his head back to give Naruto better access to his neck. Naruto bared his teeth and nipped lightly, then sucked, determined to leave his mark. Sasuke couldn't complain about it because he was too busy melting in Naruto's arms, almost too distracted to notice the way Naruto was growing hard against his lower back. Before he could mention it, however, Naruto's hand reached under Sasuke's towel and wrapped itself around his erection just as Naruto dragged his tongue across Sasuke's pulse, and the raven's mind was rendered useless for a moment as his thoughts were replaced by pure bliss.

"I'm not the only horny one," Naruto murmured into Sasuke's ear. "Man, I know the girls say you've got a sexy voice, but if they'd ever heard you moan they'd realize how much of an understatement that is."

Sasuke was mortified – he hadn't even noticed himself make any sound, hadn't felt any vibrations from his throat. But then Naruto's hand slid up his shaft, squeezing firmly, and he heard it this time: an unmistakably wanton cry of desire, almost a whimper. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dug his nails into the soft underside.

"You fucking moron," he whispered, "I hate you." He turned around and kissed Naruto hard, locking their lips. Sasuke's towel slipped off the side of the porch onto the grass below, but he couldn't be bothered with it; he was too busy sitting in Naruto's lap and grinding their erections together, lips moving in tandem. Naruto's hand slid down his back; he was smiling into the kiss, his hips rolling against Sasuke's. He trailed his fingers up Sasuke's side – Sasuke squirmed, ticklish – then continued over Sasuke's chest and up to his neck, where even the lightest of touches had Sasuke gasping.

"I didn't realize it was possible for anyone to be this sensitive," Naruto murmured, trailing fingers down to Sasuke's collarbone. "I mean, it's your neck. It isn't like it's your nipples or anything."

This gave Naruto an idea. He hoisted Sasuke a little more securely in his lap, then ducked his head and flicked one of Sasuke's nipples with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke gasped and flinched as Naruto focused his attention on the quickly hardening nub, teasing with the lightest of licks. Just when Sasuke was beginning to get used to it and was about to tell him to cut it out, Naruto latched on and sucked hard.

"Shit – haah—!" Sasuke breathed, throwing his head back. "N-Naruto – no more, I—"

Naruto released Sasuke and licked the nipple gently once more. Then he put his hands firmly around Sasuke's ass and stood abruptly. Sasuke flailed, wings flapping, then instinctively wrapped his arms tight around Naruto's shoulders, ankles locking around the fox's waist. Sasuke buried his face in the nape of Naruto's neck.

"What the fuck are you doing, moron?" he hissed. He absolutely didn't miss the way their erections rubbed together, against their stomachs, with each step Naruto took.

"The porch is too damn uncomfortable," said Naruto simply, though the effect was somewhat diminished by the added weight he was carrying as well as the distraction that was the stimulation between their bodies. "I'm taking you to your bedroom so I can ravish you properly."

"_Ravish_?" Sasuke repeated indignantly. "You aren't ravishing anyone, idiot! Put me down!"

Sasuke untangled his ankles, tried to get Naruto to let go, but Naruto simply placed the lightest of kisses against Sasuke's neck and he was a goner. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, Sasuke thought, getting carried by Naruto. Having arms around him, a body close to his own. Someone to hold and be held by… Sasuke nestled closer into Naruto and arched his wings around the two of them, and he felt Naruto smile against his skin.

Sasuke's bones were hollow to aid his flight, but it was still something of a workout for Naruto and he was panting by the time they reached Sasuke's bedroom. He tossed Sasuke onto the futon, then followed after, landing on all fours above the raven.

"What are you doing, trying to fuck up my feathers?" Sasuke growled.

"What? No, I just preened you. That'd be a waste of effort."

"Idiot, you know lying on my back isn't good for them!"

He twisted onto his side, then realized Naruto wasn't moving. He glanced up to see Naruto watching him with a thoughtful expression on his face, though the added lust in his eyes gave him more of a dazed look than anything.

"W…what are you looking at me like that for?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as though snapping out of a reverie. He met Sasuke's eyes, then grinned. "Oh, I was just thinking… If you don't want to lie on your back… how about riding me?"

"R—who said you were topping?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and rolled them over on the futon. Lighter though he may have been, it wasn't like Sasuke didn't work equally hard as a ninja, and though Naruto struggled a bit eventually Sasuke had him pinned down. Though Sasuke was growling at the idiot every two seconds to stop moving, Naruto seemed to be enjoying the scuffle, taking every opportunity to make physical contact, legs sliding against legs, fingers teasing skin. When Sasuke did finally secure Naruto on his back he wasn't entirely convinced Naruto was trying anymore.

Then a hand slid across the nape of Sasuke's neck, and he buckled, falling to his elbows.

"Goddammit, that's – that's not fair," he stammered, craning his neck, moving into the touch.

"All's fair in love and war, Sasuke." Naruto lifted his head to press a kiss to Sasuke's lips. "So will you ride me?"

"In your dreams, blockhead." Sasuke leaned over Naruto to reach for the nightstand, his wings spreading for balance as he pulled a drawer open and reaching inside. He flinched as Naruto's fingers trailed along his abdomen, pressing gently against the soft surface.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke finally got his fingers around the bottle of lube and sat back. "What?"

"You look like an angel," he murmured.

This made Sasuke flush visibly. His gaze flicked away. "Tell that to the swans and doves. Angels don't have black feathers."

"Who says?" Naruto sat up, sliding his arms around Sasuke's waist. He smiled. "Angels can look like anything at all."

Sasuke sighed and allowed Naruto to indulge in another kiss, longer this time. He felt Naruto's lips part, and curiously slid his tongue forward. It met with Naruto's tongue, and suddenly they were dancing, Sasuke's senses flooding with a taste that was both new and familiar, a variation on the theme of Naruto's scent, and Sasuke had never felt so alive.

Then a slicked finger slid down into the seam of his ass.

"The fuck – Naruto!" he hissed, trying to pull away, but Naruto's grip around his waist was strong. Naruto just smirked at him, then licked his pulse. Sasuke shivered visibly as Naruto blew cold air against the wet skin. "Dammit – you idiot, you can't just do whatever you want—!"

"You want it too," Naruto breathed. He gently rubbed Sasuke's entrance, and the raven squirmed, sitting up and shifting his weight onto his knees. This made it easier for Naruto to reach, and Sasuke knew neither of them thought it was an accident.

"Fine," Sasuke snapped. "I'll fucking ride you, but if you think for a second that means I'm submitting to you—"

"Who said anyone thought that?" said Naruto softly, his voice comforting. Sasuke couldn't help but relax when Naruto kissed his chin. He sighed, his irritation suddenly abated.

"How is it," murmured Sasuke as Naruto continued to drop kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, "that you're able to be so sickeningly romantic when even I can smell that all you want is a fuck?"

"Because that's how much I want it," said Naruto, "and because it's not the only thing I want. It's just the only thing you can smell."

Naruto curled his finger inwards, and Sasuke gasped, feathers fluffing up as he tensed.

"Relax." Naruto nipped at Sasuke's jaw, and Sasuke sat back down, willing his body to release its tension.

"So what else – mm – what else is it you want?" asked Sasuke, as Naruto carefully pressed a finger in.

Naruto gave Sasuke a moment to adjust to the sensation before he replied, "You. Just you, Sasuke. You know that's all I've wanted, for years."

"You have me," Sasuke replied, ducking his head to press his lips to Naruto's neck. He mumbled against tanned skin, "You brought me back. What more do you want?"

"You," he said again. "All of you. Be mine, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. He carefully avoided Naruto's gaze, limiting his own field of vision to the sharp angles of Naruto's collarbone, the smooth plane of his neck, the strong curve of his shoulders. "Talking about something like that when you've got a finger up my ass…"

Naruto sighed and removed his finger. His other hand found the top of Sasuke's head, fingers combing through his hair, tracing the shell of his ear, trailing down his jaw, gently lifting his chin.

"I don't want to fuck you if you won't be mine," he whispered. "If I slept with you, knowing I can't have you… It would hurt too much. I need you to tell me now."

"Assuming I say no?" Sasuke replied equally quietly. "What will you do then? Wander the streets with a hard-on, horny as fuck?"

Naruto shrugged as if he didn't care, though his eyes told a different story. "I can probably get home without being spotted. Or I could just find some girl at a bar to have a one-night stand with. I'm pretty sexy even when I don't smell sexy, you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the truth was that he couldn't deny Naruto's boasts. He'd heard the girls whispering when Naruto wasn't paying attention; Naruto had even gotten a couple of confessions lately, from girls who were only a fraction of those who'd actually approached Sasuke asking for help in wooing the fox. They'd always pissed Sasuke off. It meant they chose Naruto over Sasuke and weren't afraid to admit it; it meant the popularity Sasuke had taken for granted, hadn't even wanted, was rivalled by the blond's growing good looks and much warmer personality; it meant Sasuke had competition. And not in terms of getting girls.

Warm air teased Sasuke's hair as Naruto heaved a sigh. "I guess that's that, then," he said very quietly. Though his eyes were downcast, Sasuke could see the sorrow in them, clear as day. "I'm… sorry about this, Sasuke."

He made to ease Sasuke off of his lap, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and twisted them around behind Naruto's back.

"Like I'm gonna let you go fuck some random girl," he growled, their faces very close.

Naruto stared into the raven's eyes, then smiled. Then he laughed.

"Moron, what are you laughing about—" Sasuke began, but before he could say another word Naruto had their lips locked in a fierce kiss. Sasuke, initially shocked, quickly recovered and returned the kiss with equal force. His fumbling fingers located the bottle of lube and he pressed it into Naruto's hand; Naruto took the hint and within minutes Sasuke was panting, tail feathers raised as Naruto stretched and slicked him.

"Touch me," Naruto murmured.

"Don't order me around, moron—"

Naruto slid his hand down Sasuke's spine, making the raven shudder and moan. "Touch me, Sasuke."

"Fucking idiot," Sasuke grumbled. He paused to pour lube into his hand, then reached down and grasped Naruto's erection. He watched Naruto's fine, golden lashes flutter as he stroked him, but only lingered long enough to coat his shaft with the substance.

As Sasuke positioned himself, Naruto reached out to trail a hand down Sasuke's side, giving the raven pause. He glanced over at Naruto, who gave him a brilliant smile. Sasuke couldn't help it – he smiled back, but only for a moment. It was too embarrassing to keep eye contact while doing this. His eyes were fixed firmly on Naruto's abdomen as he lined up Naruto's erection with his own entrance and slowly sank down on it. For a moment he thought the overwhelming pain was making him hallucinate as Naruto's curse seal materialized before his eyes, but then he realized it actually had, glowing brighter against tanned skin as he was slowly sheathed in Sasuke's tightness. Sasuke paused as spots appeared in his vision – those definitely weren't real. Fuck, this hurt.

He felt a hand caress his cheek softly, then slide into his hair. Lips ghosted against his jaw, then down to his neck. He shivered, his whole body automatically relaxing, the pain receding as Naruto easily slid the rest of the way in. It nevertheless took Sasuke a minute to adjust to the feeling of Naruto's shaft inside him, hot and hard and pulsing, stretching him, pressing against his inner walls.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed against his neck.

"Mm…?" Sasuke was still getting used to this new sensation, his chest heaving.

But Naruto didn't actually have anything to say. He just caressed Sasuke's body with his hands, littered kisses all over his skin, murmuring, "Sasuke… Sasuke…"

"Shut up, moron," he mumbled in reply, but he didn't really mean it. Naruto said his name with such care, like if he put any more force in his voice Sasuke's name would just shatter. It made Sasuke's chest swell with an emotion he'd never felt with such intensity until now.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and lifted himself up, feeling Naruto slide out, then let himself drop again. Naruto moaned as he sank into Sasuke once more, hips rolling. They set a rhythm, their moaning and panting the only sounds that filled the night air. Naruto lifted a hand to slide it along the nape of Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke gasped, abdomen tightening, muscles contracting around Naruto.

"Shit – Naruto," Sasuke hissed, "don't…"

"Why not? You like it, don't you?" Naruto dragged his tongue across Sasuke's pulse, then sucked a hickey into his soft, pale skin. Sasuke let out an irrepressible moan, tipping his head back.

"Don't _stop_," panted Sasuke, "is what I was going to say."

Naruto just smiled. His mouth latched on to Sasuke's neck, kissing, licking, nipping, sucking, as Sasuke filled the room with his voice. Naruto squeezed a hand between their bodies to grasp Sasuke's member; the added stimulation sent him over the edge with a shout that echoed through the Uchiha estate as his seed shot onto their chests and spilled onto Naruto's hand, as his muscles seized and he shuddered and trembled and the sheer sight and feel and sound of his orgasm pushed Naruto into oblivion as well. Naruto growled and snarled and bit down hard on the nape of Sasuke's neck, holding him firmly as they both rode out their climaxes. Then, spent, they both tumbled down on the futon.

"So," said Sasuke when they'd caught their breath. "Is one go enough to sate your lust? It's your last day of heat, right?"

Naruto glanced over to where Sasuke was lying on his side. He smiled and slipped a hand into Sasuke's, holding it tight. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna be like this for the rest of the week. But you know, I didn't want to have sex with you just because I'm in heat."

"So you're saying I'll never escape your horniness," said the raven cynically, but he couldn't help smiling too. "Heh. Idiot."

"Sasuke, will you…" He hesitated, which confused Sasuke. Naruto wasn't usually one to second-guess.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto took a deep breath, then looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You ask like we didn't _just _fuck in my bedroom. You know I don't do casual sex, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's the reason you haven't gotten any in years 'til tonight."

"No, that's because after that one girl I figured out I was gay."

"That too." Naruto shrugged. "Is that a yes, then? I'll help you preen whenever you like," he added, his smile turning soft.

"You don't have to," Sasuke scoffed. "In fact, you'd probably do it even if we weren't dating, so what's the point in mentioning it?"

"Come on, Sasuke. Yes or no?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned in to kiss Naruto on the lips. "Fine, I'll say it. Yes, Naruto, I will be your boyfriend, and you're going to tell the whole village, aren't you?"

Naruto grinned. "You know it."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, but shuffled closer to Naruto anyway. Naruto slipped an arm around the raven and held him close, and Sasuke felt a peace he'd never known. He closed his eyes, breathed in Naruto's scent, and, for the first time in years, felt… loved.

* * *

><p>Must resist temptation to expand on that final thought… I do love fics that focus on Sasuke. He always acts so strong, but it's obvious he's hiding a lot of insecurities.<p>

On preening: I made the mistake of doing some research _after_ writing the fic. Apparently the "preen gland" in birds that secretes protective oils is at the base of their tails. Well, I had no clue how to write about that without making it awkward and wordy, so I just left it as is. Next time I'll try to remember to do the research first…

R+F

P.S. I have been reading a lot of doujinshi lately. I can't promise anything, because then I will let myself and everyone else down and that would suck, but I'm hoping to use these crazy feelings inside me to write some super awesome fanfictions. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see me write, drop me a PM or something! I could always use some inspiration. Again I can't guarantee I'll use the idea, but it's worth a shot for all of us, right?

P.P.S. Does anyone know where I can find an English scanlation of Taiyou no Sumika 1 and 2 (by emi, a.k.a. 10-Rankai)? The third is my new favourite doujinshi of all time, but I can't find the first two! I would recommend reading the third, but I don't yet know if reading the first two aids comprehension. Thanks in advance! I will stop cluttering up the end of this fic now.


End file.
